


An Immortal Mafioso Meets A Young Future Boss

by booksindalibrary



Category: Baccano!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: “You survived Reborn?!”“I'm a very hard man to kill.”





	An Immortal Mafioso Meets A Young Future Boss

“Dame-Tsuna. Wanna know something fun?” Reborn was smirking; whatever he was thinking was probably born from Tsuna's complaints of boredom. They were sitting in Tsuna's bedroom, surrounded by textbooks and sheets of paper. Yet again, Tsuna didn't understand a single thing written.

When Reborn said those words, it instantly raised Tsuna's guard. Reborn's definition of fun didn't align with Tsuna's—he knew that from past experience. He eyed Reborn warily. “Reborn...”

“There're some people I thought you should meet.”

Oh, great. More people he wants nothing to do with. Tsuna rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

“We're going to Italy to meet them.”

“Wha- Italy?” That got Tsuna's attention, banishing sleep.

“Italy.” Reborn confirmed, holding up plane tickets.

“But what about school?! I barely got into high school, I can't just skip it.”

“You're the future boss of the most powerful mafia family. If you can't bribe your way out of high school...”

Tsuna flailed. “Fine, I'll call in sick.”

* * *

The view from the plane was made even better due to the fact it was a private jet. He thought it was Vongola's, but Reborn's eye-roll told him otherwise.

“Martillo,” he corrected Tsuna.

“Who?”

“American mafia. Dame-Tsuna, you _really_ need to know these sorts of things.” Which was the cue for Reborn to hand over a book thicker than all his textbooks combined, dumping it in Tsuna's lap. “Study them.”

“But-”

“No buts. _Learn._ ” Tsuna did, more out of reflex. Reborn was being unexpectedly lenient. Tsuna wondered if that was connected to the way Reborn went through his arsenal, like he was readying for war.

Italy was peaceful, or at least that was Tsuna's impression before he was bundled into a car with tinted windows, Reborn following quickly. As the car sped off, Tsuna glanced at his tutor.

"Are you going to tell me who I'm about to meet?"

"Nah."

"R-Reborn-! Knowing would be helpful. I don't want to, uh." He searched for a reason. "I don't want to insult them."

"Oh, they're all fairly easygoing," Reborn said. Something in his tone made Tsuna drop the subject; Reborn was serious about it, which only spiked Tsuna's anxiety further.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna walked into the Vongola mansion, he was greeted by a man in a suit. No one he recognised, and a look at Reborn's expression told him that he wasn't Vongola. So not a Guardian, either. Or a bodyguard—the way he held himself reminded Tsuna of the other bosses he's met.

No, that wasn't right. It was his eyes. The man's eyes were cold enough to tell Tsuna he had killed, but warm enough to tell him he didn't enjoy the act. Different yet so similar to Reborn's.

"Hello," Tsuna said nervously, stopping and fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. Reborn watched the movement, knowing what Tsuna wanted. But his gloves and pills won't help him in conversation, Reborn reflected.

The man inclined his head, and Tsuna was surprised to feel a needling sensation in the back of his head. “Good afternoon. I presume you are mister Sawada?”

Each word practically screamed at Tsuna, his _intuition_ telling him this man wasn't...normal. Well, Tsuna's felt _that_ plenty of times, so he brushed it off.

It was the rapid fire Italian made Tsuna flinch, but thankfully Reborn's gruelling training meant he wasn't completely lost.

“I am, and you are?”

“I'm Luck Gandor.” The man said the words bluntly with the intent of cutting through formalities.

Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder. “Ciao, Tsuna.”

“Wait—Reborn—!”

Tsuna may be the future boss of Vongola, but he couldn't control the whimsical nature of Reborn. He watched the baby—toddler, really—walk away, then Tsuna looked sheepishly at the man—Luck? He had to wonder what sort of name that was.

“Sorry about him, didn't you want to talk with him...?”

“No.” Luck denied it immediately. “I've no interest in talking with a man that tried to kill me.”

Hearing him talk more made Tsuna think of those 1920s mobster movies. Like Al Capone, he mused, staring at Luck. The image of the American gangster merged with Luck, and Tsuna grew uncomfortable to think of the likeliness.

“So you're Japanese.” Luck studied Tsuna a little more closely than he'd like, as if judging his ethnicity. Tsuna bit down the urge to point out he had Italian ancestry.

“Um. What's your connection to the mafia?” Thank goodness Tsuna's Italian was holding up. He stumbled over words and spoke slowly, but it was good enough to be understood. The needling sensation was dimming, adjusting to the environment.

“Would you be more comfortable in English?” Luck sidestepped the question.

“No,” Tsuna waved it aside. “Reborn hasn't—taught me as vigorously in English, surprisingly.”

“Oh? And how do the lessons with a hitman go?”

Tsuna paled at the question. “One time during the break he made me spend a whole two weeks speaking only Italian. I had to walk around my hometown with only Italian!” The indignation in his voice made Luck smile slightly; it was also a sign Tsuna was becoming comfortable.

“He sounds unreasonable,” Luck said sympathetically. “Not much has changed about him by the sounds of it.”

“Unreasonable is a generous way of putting it,” Tsuna griped. He opened his mouth to complain more, but there was an expectant air to Luck, almost impatient. He struggled to think of what Luck might be waiting for, until he noted how Luck was still wearing his coat, his fedora in his hand.

 _Oh._ Tsuna didn't know his way around the Vongola mansion, so he spun around, looking for someone. Opening the nearest door, he poked his head through and waved down a maid who happened to be walking by.

“Can you take Luck-san's—I mean, Mr. Luck's coat and hat? Also, can we sit somewhere...?”

The maid bobbed in a bow and took Luck's things before leading them further in. Luck cast a look at Tsuna as if silently wondering why Tsuna had to ask for something basic as this.

Well, it'd only occurred to Tsuna because of Luck's accent. He'd seen displays of hospitality in movies, and really, he should've remembered everything his mother told him about greeting guests.

When they were both seated in a room, Tsuna found himself sitting in uncomfortable silence. Tea was brought in, and Tsuna hastily poured some, asking how Luck would like his. Once he prepared the two, Luck took his and sipped.

Tsuna watched for a reaction, or a telltale sign that Luck was checking for poison before continuing. He was surprised that Luck didn't, continuing to drink.

Seriously? Tsuna looked down uncomfortably before he flicked a look at Luck.

“Um, sorry but—you know Reborn?”

“I do,” Luck agreed. “We had an...unfortunate encounter.”

“Like, the hitman kind?”

“Yes.”

Tsuna froze, puzzled. “You survived Reborn?!”

Luck smiled. “I'm a very hard man to kill.”

“Huh.” Tsuna frowned. “I don't think I could survive him, though. He's a pretty good shot...” Understatement of the year; Reborn's never missed, to his knowledge. The child was like a natural disaster.

He hesitated before continuing, “I-I don't mean to be rude, L—Mr. Gandor, but is there a reason why Reborn wanted me to meet you?”

Luck leaned back. “He didn't tell you before you arrived?” So he had an idea on why Reborn wanted them to meet, Tsuna noted.

“No. he doesn't tell me anything,” Tsuna admitted.

Luck closed his eyes briefly, as if he was exhausted. When he opened them, he reached into his pocket. Tsuna watched as he took out a knife, flinching as Luck twirled it. He held out his hand, palm first, then pressed the blade against the skin. Luck seemed to brace himself, before slashing at the skin.

Tsuna shrieked as a finger fell off and blood poured out. For a moment, he couldn't move, but then he moved to get someone with Sun Flames. Luck didn't move, didn't even react all that much, idly watching the blood—Tsuna shrieked again, even louder.

The blood was floating upwards, the finger following, and then when Tsuna blinked, the finger was back on, attached as if it'd never gone anywhere.

“Pardon the dramatics, but most don't believe I'm immortal unless I show them beforehand,” Luck said drily.

Tsuna returned to his seat, visibly shaking. “I-Immortal? So you mean Reborn...tried to— _kill_ you, but you didn't— _die?_ ”

“Exactly so.”

“And you sound like you're from a gangsta film because you're-” Tsuna bolted upright, “-Al Capone?”

“I'm not Scarface.”

Tsuna deflated. “Oh.”

“Immortals can't lie about their identity. Giving a false name...especially when we'll be meeting frequently, would cause _great discomfort_.”

“Oh.” Tsuna then registered the _meeting frequently_ part. “Wait-what? Are you planning on stopping by again?”

Luck looked mildly startled. “You are a future boss. It would be rude of me to ignore you.”

“B-But...I'm not going to be a mafia boss.” Tsuna was on his feet, glaring past Luck and at the door as if directing his ire at Reborn. “Seriously, everyone's insisting-”

“Mister Sawada.” Luck's voice doused Tsuna in ice, and Tsuna stared at him. Despite Tsuna standing over Luck, it was the immortal mafioso who had the greater presence. Tsuna flinched at the frost that threatened to chill Tsuna to the bone. The anger that hid itself from his expression radiated off of Luck with an intensity that'd put Xanxus to shame.

“It is your family duty to lead Vongola. Don't dismiss it so carelessly.” Tsuna was still staring as Luck seemed to brush the matter aside, all anger fading. He stood, nodding at him. “I'll be off. I have an appointment to attend. however—next time, I will be asking for you to show me your Flames.”

“My—Flames,” Tsuna managed to get out.

“Of course. I showed you _my_ power, after all.”

“My Flames are pretty—explosive, though...”

“I'm sure I'll survive it just fine.”

And with that, Luck Gandor left the Vongola Mansion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> luck gandor??? a character i have no idea how to write. hm.
> 
> anyway. notes:
> 
> 1\. i imagine reborn made tsuna watch a bunch of mafia flicks.  
> 2\. would be interesting to see if dying will bullets would work on immortals.  
> 3\. luck just straight up eats whatever at this point cuz he can just heal.  
> 4\. the part where luck reminds tsuna of his family duty came about bc i've read about how firo thought the gandor bros weren't rlly suited to the mafia life. but they still did it. so. luck is just 'suck it up kid'  
> 5\. is luck still mafia in the 21st century? idfk  
> 6\. i figured tsuna would also 'sense' the whole immortal jam bc he can sense mukuro n all that, so why not.


End file.
